The End
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: YAOI RoyArcher. Dedicated to LimeshellsAreLazy. Roy mourns the loss of Hughes, and then Hughes' replacement. I HATE ANGST. Rawr.


_The End_

Well... It's a fic for a friend of mine. She requested a RoyArch fic for her birthday. Speaking of which, happy b-day, Limey! Moving on, here are your stuffies.

**RATING: PG-13 to be safe**

**GENRE(S): Angst/Romance (Gaaaah. I hate angst, but this idea won't leave me alone until I write it! Curse you, angsts! Curse you!)**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER(S): None**

**OUT OF CHARACTERNESS: Yeah. What can I say?**

**PAIRINGS: Only one. RoyArcher. Yaaay! Spread the love!**

**SUMMARY: Alternate Universe fic. After Hughes' death, Roy ended up having an affair with Archer to ease the pain Hughes left behind. But corruption is plaguing Central...**

Yaaaaay! Fic time! Love it! XDDDD

-+-

"Colonel!"

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Something's happening! There were gunshots..."

Colonel Roy Mustang was on his feet in seconds. "Where? Which way?"

"I'm not sure, sir." First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye dropped her gaze with a small frown. "All I know is that something happened. Someone's injured."

That wasn't good enough. "_Who?_"

"Lieutenant Colonel Archer, sir."

-+-

It had been about three months ago that it all started. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Colonel Roy Mustang's best friend, had been murdered. Shot through the chest with a bullet issued from a military gun. The gun was registered to Maria Ross, a fact that never stopped bothering Roy. Maria Ross would never kill without direct orders. And who would order her to kill Hughes? What had Hughes done to deserve this?

The dirt hadn't even settled on Brigadier General Hughes' grave before his successor started gaining power. Frank Archer, a man determined for power no matter what the cost. Roy had to admit, he was an interesting man; so determined to overthrow him and gain the title of 'Colonel'.

Interest led to something else.

Neither of them would call it a relationship. Neither of them would admit it out loud, but they enjoyed their time together. After all, both of them needed a physical relationship like this. And Roy was finding that women just couldn't satisfy him anymore. Having another man writhe under him was so much better, so much more fufilling. And no matter how much Archer protested, it wasn't just because he wanted to climb the ranks. They both enjoyed their twisted 'relationship.'

Until now.

-+-

"What do you mean?" Roy bit back any emotion at all, just confusion. How could this happen? Frank Archer wouldn't ever be stupid enough to cross a superior officer. So...

Riza Hawkeye shook her head. She'd noticed a strange connection between the two of them. Their bitter insults and constant bickering had died down recently. It had died down to a point that worried the First Lieutenant. "I really don't know, sir. I was walking by the room when I heard a gunshot."

"And you didn't return fire? A superior officer was injured, Lieutenant!" Roy snapped, hating that his eyes were beginning to fill with tears. _No! I'm not going to cry! This is so stupid! Why is it that everyone I get close to dies?_

"Colonel?" A man dressed in doctor's scrubs walked into the room, nodding at both of them before bowing slightly to Roy. "You're needed. Someone needs to... identify the body."

Those words crushed him. They were the same words asked of him after Hughes' death. He had to identify his best friend's body, and now his lover's? "Yes. Right. I'm coming." He nodded as the doctor exited, and then placed a hand over his eyes. It hurt. It hurt so damn much. It shouldn't! They didn't love one another! There wasn't anything other than physical need there!

"Sir?"

"Go on, Lieutenant. I'll be right out."

"Yes, sir."

Roy sank into a chair and bit back a sob. _I can't show weakness!_ He never could. This wasn't supposed to happen! "Why? Why the hell did you have to die? I said I needed you!"

-+-

"Oh, you need me? I wouldn't have guessed that."

"Just... shut up. I haven't had a relationship like this in years."

"Really, Colonel? I heard you were out with a nice woman last week. Bet you enjoyed that."

A soft snort. "As if. Women don't satisfy me any more. You know that, Frank."

"Don't..."

"I really do need you. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Please, sir. This will just backfire on both of us. This is strictly physical."

But it wasn't.

-+-

"Sir?"

Roy Mustang stared at the body of his lover, tempted to reach out and touch the cold, pale skin. He looked no different in death. Those captivating pale, icy blue eyes were still wide open, a look of surprise still evident in them despite their blankness. The skin, palest in Amestris without a doubt, retained it's color--perhaps a little paler now. He wouldn't have looked any different if it weren't for the dark red-brown blood staining his uniform front. He'd been shot with a standard military-issued gun.

"Yes... yes. This is Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer." Roy showed absolutely no emotion at all, channelling the very man that lay dead before him. _Apathetic Archer_ was a good nickname for him. But now...

"Thank you, sir. We will have the death certificate ready in the morning. Expect it on your desk at 0800."

He nodded slightly before turning and stating blankly to Hawkeye, "I need the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow, Lieutenant."

She stared after him, a mix of concern and surprise on her face. "Y-yes, sir."

-+-

"How could you get killed, you idiot?" Three weeks later, standing in front of Frank Archer's tombstone, Roy was alone. He wasn't surprised, Archer wasn't exactly popular around Central. It was better this way. He was there. "I miss you." It was pointless to say. It was obvious that Archer would know that. He'd always been able to read Roy. Even now...

Roy dropped to the ground before the grave, clencing his fists in the soft brown dirt. "I didn't even get to tell you..." Tears rolled freely down his face now, he had no reason to hide them. No one was around anyway. "I love you."

It was so cliche, so stupid. He hated it. He never wanted to fall in love with Archer. It was far too late for last regrets. "How the hell will I move on without you? What am I supposed to do? I can't go on..." A sudden thought struck him and his fingers slid back to loose the gun from it's holster. "You'd put a bullet through my arm before you'd let me do this, wouldn't you?" He addressed the grave with a small smile. "I know I said no turning back. I know I promised I'd never do this." He clicked the safety off and pressed the gun against his chin. "But I can't live without you... without Maes. Who else do I have to live for? Who else will look after me, make sure I don't do anything stupid? Who else do I have?"

**Click.**

"I love you. If there is such a thing as Heaven, I'll see you there."

**Bang.**

-+-

Hahahaha! I'm so mean to Roy. XDDD Well, hope you enjoyed my foray into the angst-dom. I hate angst. I hated this. Bleh. So I'll write you something better, Limey! But this should keep you entertained until then.

For the rest of you who aren't Limey: Please review. And write RoyArch fanfics! YUSH! Okay, I'm done advertising now. XDD

-Redd-


End file.
